ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Seamus
Seamus Mcteirnen is the main protagonist on Seamus the Leprechaun. He is obviously a leprechaun and has the power to manipulate fear. Biography Pre-show Seamus was born in the 17th century. He lived underground in a small town of leprechauns. Seamus lived with his parents and two siblings, Shady and Sue. When Seamus and Shady grew up they were employed into the Lepre-police, The Leprechaun King's personal guard. Shady became a very powerful guard but Seamus never did. Seamus, wanting to be more, decided to travel above ground to a place known as Earth. When he got there he was amazed to find humans. He told them he was a leprechaun and what they enjoy doing. Seamus shared the location of the Leprechaun King's castle also. When he went back to his town, the humans followed. They destroyed the castle and robbed the king of his riches. The furious King ordered Shady, now his head guard, to kill Seamus. Since Shady was possessed by Natas, he had no problems with killing his brother. He chased his brother to no end until eventually Seamus found a small crevice to hide in. He froze alive and his brother ran off, still searching for Seamus. Shady Arc In 2012, Seamus was unthawed by ILVGwebmaster. He told ILVGwebmaster he was arrested due to his height to make ILVGwebmaster not know about Seamus' horrible mistake. So ILVGwebmaster agreed to help Seamus act like a human. Personality Seamus is a unique leprechaun. Most of his species has a violent lust for blood, but Seamus is kind and gentle. Like other leprechauns, Seamus knows how to fight but he knows how to control his urge for destruction. The Leprechaun is very naive to Earth. He knows little about humans and how they act and behave. Neither does he know about good and bad in human standards. His naive nature is what also drove him to tell the humans about where the Leprechaun King lived. Seamus cares very much about his family and cares deeply about them. It took alot for him to kill Shady. Seamus is basically the exact definition of a hero. Relationships Seamus dearly loves his family. He was a bery respectful child towards his parents. He looked up to his older siblings Shady and Sue and wanted to be just like them. However Shady was possessed by Natas and Seamus was forced to become his enemy. He still loved his brother but despised the monster he had become. ILVGwebmaster is Seamus' best friend. ILVG's courtesy towards Seamus made him relize how much of a good person ILVG was. The two help each other out and are a perfect duo. He dislikes the Leprechaun King for turning his brother against him and also for not treating him well. The King never liked Seamus and treated him poorly, Trivia *Seamus learns how to have an english accent in Episode 2. However it is a very hard task to master another accent, especially after you've known it for years. *Seamus' age when he was frozen was around 16. And since the 17th century was around 400 years ago Seamus is now about 416 years old. Category:Seamus the Leprechaun Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mrjaxboy's Characters Category:Live-Action Characters